


Five Nights At Leblanc: Important Instructions

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Café, Job - Freeform, Night-shift, Rules, Safety, You are legally required to survive, employee, instructions, safety rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: You work the night-shift in a café. The instructions are a bit... special.(Café Leblanc with Five Night's At Freddy's safety instructions.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Five Nights At Leblanc: Important Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot to so I can't really work on big things. I wrote this small piece of... something... to relax a little bit.

Hello and welcome to your first night as the first night-shift worker at Café Leblanc. This is two firsts in one sentence! Hurray! You are allowed to celebrate with one of the two party-hats that came with these instructions. The other party hat can be used when you make it to the end of the weak.

(WARNING: Party hat colouring might lead to arsenic poisoning. Using the party hats is not advised.)

Your job during the night shift is to keep the coffee machine running in case a late-night customer wants to enjoy a nice cup of Leblanc's famous coffee. When a customer enters, let him order a cup of his choice. For safety reasons, customers are only allowed to order coffee to go because being in Leblanc at night for too long is dangerous for people without this instruction manual.

But don't worry, Mister/Miss (employee.automaticNamePlacement()) our workers here at Leblanc did not spare any costs and troubles to give you the help we are legally obligated to give you.

(Remember that your contract allows us to value anything you see with your own eyes as a legally binding contract that you agreed to with your own free will.)  
(WARNING: Trough reading this line you agree that Café Leblanc as your employer is not responsible for financial problems, bad working conditions, mental or physical damages, dismemberment or death.)

To make sure that you are safe and able to continue your work, please look at the following rules:

1\. Always have a hot cup of coffee prepared for the following special customers. Add sugar and milk to please their taste:

\- The scruffy haired boy who lives in the attic: Black with 2 packs of sugar.  
\- The student council president that visits the boy in the attic: With milk but without sugar.  
\- The remote-controlled drone that talks like it can hear and see every angle of the café (WARNING: It can!): Milk and sugar.  
\- The blond model with pigtails: Mild and lots of sugar.

Failing to provide these individuals with a cup of coffee might lead to them jumping at you to reveal your true form because a barista who can't serve a coffee is considered a criminal. They will try to remove your mask to reveal your true form.

(WARNING: Getting a mask ripped from your face is painful when you don't wear a mask in the first place. Leblanc does not provide masks!)

2\. Sometimes you might think you hear a cat. That is not a problem unless you hear a small animal coming down the stairs from the attic. If you hear that a small creature is coming down from the attic, it is advised to lay down on the floor and pretend to be asleep. (To provide a realistic look of being asleep, Leblanc provides you with a pillow with the face of Nicolas Cage). After you hear that the cat is walking up the stairs again, you can continue with your night shift. But remember: A healthy employee is a good employee, so don't forget to get a good night of sleep to be ready for work!

(Note: Leblanc is not responsible for paradox instructions.)

3\. There are special instructions when one of the two individuals appear: A loud blonde teenager named Ryuji and a wimpy looking teenager name Mishima. Please follow these rules:  
\- When one of them enters the Café and asks to use the toilet, allow that, except the toilet is currently in use. If the toilet is currently in use, don't waste time and tell him that the bathroom is currently not useable because the toilet is clogged.  
\- If one of the two is already on the toilet, send the other person away immediately. They must not see each other.  
\- In case the two individuals see each other, they will start to talk about the phantom thieves and will block the entrance of the café while they're talking. In that case, you are encouraged to use force to remove them.

(WARNING: Leblanc is not responsible for any legal actions someone takes against you.)  
(Tipp: Dead people can't sue you! (In case this is read in a court by a lawyer, this line is photoshopped by the employee. Leblanc does not encourage forceful removal of customers.))

4\. A young artist will appear from time to time to look at the picture next to the counter and draw with a brush on a small mobile canvas. He will also bring a cup with paint water to clean his brush.  
\- Prevent the target from confusing his coffee with his paint water.  
Failing to prevent him from drinking paint water will cause him to spit out paint water which will stain the counter and might also blind you for a few seconds, which prevents you from working efficiently.

5\. A brown-haired boy might appear and ask for pancakes.  
\- Tell him that pancakes are not served at night and he should come during the day.  
\- The target will ask again. Repeat step one.  
\- The target will become more aggressive. In this case, it is important to not show any emotions. The target might be able to smell your fear.

In case of things happening that are not listed here please call the following emergency number below.

This is everything you need to know.

(Note: More things might be added to this list later. When you feel like we forgot to inform you about reoccurring events, you are also allowed to call the emergency number below.

Have fun.

Your Leblanc Team.

TODO: Add emergency number.


End file.
